Zoma
Zoma 'is the true villain and the final boss of the Famicom videogame ''Dragon Quest III (''localized as ''Dragon Warrior III ''for the NES) and its Super Famicom, Game Boy Color and iOS/Android remakes. He resides within Charlock Castle in the hidden kingdom of Alefgard and it's revealed to be Baramos' master, who was thought at first to be the main villain, meaning Zoma is the real menace that threatens the world. He is also involved with the disapperance of the Hero's father. Appearance He has blue skin, not unlike the Dragonlord's sorcerer form although Zoma is twice its size, his eyes are black and has four fingers on each hand and long white claws. He wears an orange robe with a prominent collar, pink shoulderpads and a salmon cape. Around his neck, circling his robe's collar, is a horned skull necklace; on his head there's a black helmet with bone-colored horns and an eye design in its center. He usualy adopts the stance that he had in DQIII (the monster's sprites were immobile in the earlier DQ games), looking at the player with his hands up front. Other appearances *He can be fought in ''Dragon Quest IX as a Legacy Boss if his map is found. It can be earned from a bird in Cringle Coast after completing for him Quest #167 "Who's a Pretty Boy?". *In Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2, he's an X-Rank monster of the Unknown family that can be synthesized by using a '''Malroth and either a Captain CrowCaptain Crow, a Wight King or a Dullahan in Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2 *He's one of Nokturnus' finest warriors in Dragon Quest Battle Road Victory and the final boss of the Dragon Quest III story arc. Trivia from Touhou Project with Zoma's pose in a DQIII parody.]] Zoma is not that known outside of Japan, but within its country of origin, it is one of the most popular villains in videogames; Dragon Quest III ranked third in a videogame player's choice poll made by Famitsu; this made it the highest Famicom game in said poll. Due to this level of fame, he has been the subject of numerous parodies and all kinds of references in other media, both official and unofficial. Gallery Zoma.jpg|Concept art Zoma2.jpg|Alternative official art zoma 8-bit.jpg|Original appearance ZomaMBVintro.jpg|Zoma in DQ Battle Road Victory Zomamugen.jpg|Zoma as a MUGEN character DQMZoma.png|Zoma in Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2 zomabrv.jpg|Zoma in Dragon Quest Battle Road Victory Fan pics Zomafa.jpg Zomaface.jpg Tenshizoma.gif Merchandise Zoma figurine.jpg|Zoma figurine 1 Zoma figurine 2.jpg|Zoma figurine 2 Zoma figurine 3.jpg|Zoma figurine 3 Zoma toy.jpg|Zoma at the top of a pedestal toy Zoma card.jpg|Zoma's trading card in his characteristic stand Battle theme Category:Dragon Quest Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Demon Category:Dark Lord Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sorcerers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Leader Category:Master Manipulator Category:Monsters Category:Recurring villain Category:Hegemony Category:Warlords Category:Archenemy Category:Manga Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Fearmongers Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cryomancers Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Clawed Villains Category:Trickster Category:Male Villains Category:Sadists Category:Heretics Category:Telepaths Category:Oppression Category:Evil from the past Category:Bond Destroyers